


It's Only Monday

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: Toddler!Virgil AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: screaming and crying, slight anxiety attack(?), temper tantrum, toddler character, toddler!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: A glimpse into the daily life of one smol side and his relationships with his host and fellow sides.





	It's Only Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly(?) part 1 of a Toddler!Virgil AU, but anything else I write can be read separately of course
> 
> Anyways, some necessary background info before you read: 
> 
> I have this theory based on the sides’ behaviors and maturity levels that they are in fact different ages (especially since Anxiety most likely manifested last). So at Thomas’ birth, Logan and Patton manifested, but they were approximately 6. This accounts for Thomas’ emotional intelligence and book smarts, and it makes sense for an infant’s primary functions to be governed by sides who are old enough to grasp the concept of what they are, I guess? Anyways. Roman manifested when Thomas was 2, so he’s 2 years younger than Thomas and 8 years younger than Logan and Patton. Virgil manifested when Thomas was about 12, making him the youngest. 
> 
> In present terms, their ages are: Thomas: 28 (i think? right?), Virgil: ~17, Logan: ~34, Patton: ~34, Roman: ~26. 
> 
> In this fic, Thomas is 13, so their ages are: Thomas: 13, Virgil: 2, Logan: 19, Patton: 19, Roman: 11
> 
> but I mean this fic was totally inspired by the joke everyone’s been making about Virgil being 2 now so take this all with a grain of salt.

**Patton  
**

Patton walked through the living room slowly, looking around. He caught a glimpse of tiny purple shoes in the gap between the curtains and the floor and smiled to himself. Roman watched on from the couch, amused and sworn to silence by the child behind the curtain.

“Where’s little Vigi? RoRo, do you know?”

Roman made a show of shaking his head and putting his hands up, speaking loud enough for Virgil to hear. “No, sorry Padre, I haven’t seen him!”

Patton pouts. “Okaaaay, guess I’ll have to keep looking…” He makes his footsteps heavy, making a show of checking as many places as he can think of. Behind the couch, under the coffee table, between the bookshelf and the wall, even checking all the spaces in and around the entertainment system. The teen straightens up, placing his hands on his hips with a frown. “Gosh, he’s super good at hiding! I can’t find him!” A tiny giggle from behind the curtain. A slight rustling of fabric. Patton starts walking over to the curtains. “Maybe he’s…” He stops short, shaking his head. “No, he wouldn’t hide behind the curtain. Guess I have to keep looking.” He sighs, disappearing into the hallway.

A long, silent moment, then Virgil peaks his head between the window curtains to look around. Roman is still on the couch on his phone, the TV droning in the background, on some show Roman had little interest in. Virgil listens to the sounds of the house, waiting for Patton to come back. A minute passes, and Virgil comes out of his hiding spot, his hands twisting anxiously, fingers interlocking and pulling, interlocking and pulling. Another minute passes. Patton still hasn’t come back.

Virgil’s eyes burn. Did Daddy leave him? Was he mad because he couldn’t find Virgil? Was Virgil being punished? Did Daddy hate him? Was he ever coming back?

A small hiccuping sound broke Roman from his own bubble staring down at his phone, causing him to look up, eyes going wide at the sight of fat tears rolling down Virgil’s chubby little cheeks. Oh, shit.

“Uh… Patton!” Roman calls frantically over his shoulder, afraid to take his eyes off Virgil.

There’s nothing for a solid 30 seconds, then Virgil lets out a loud cry and the tears come faster.

Roman rushes over and scoops Virgil up, bouncing him lightly in his lap and shushing him softly, wiping his tears away in vain. “Oh, come on Virgil…. Hey, it’s okay… It’s okay, Daddy’s just…” At the mention of Patton, Virgil starts crying harder. Roman swears under his breath.

“Patton!”

Patton comes scrambling down the hall, looking confused until he catches sight of Roman and Virgil on the floor, the look quickly melting into one of guilt. He rushes over to the pair, barely seated on the ground before Virgil is launching himself into Patton’s arms. Patton shushes him quietly, stroking his hair and cradling the toddler close. Virgil hiccups and sobs, clinging to Patton’s cat shirt with tiny hands.

“I-I fought Daddy h-hated m-me…” Patton feels like someone stabbed his heart. He rocks Virgil slightly in his lap, shushing him.

“No, never, sweetheart. Never. I love you, okay? Always.”

“E-even when I’m b-bad?”

Patton makes a sad sound. “You’re never bad, Virgil. Sure, sometimes you do stuff we don’t like, but you’ll never be bad.”

“Pomise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

**Logan**

A timid, quiet knock sounds from the other side of Logan’s door. If he hadn’t been reading in absolute silence, he’s sure he would have missed it. As it were, he looks up from his book, glancing at the door as he spoke. “Come in.”

There’s a moment where the person on the other side is rattling the doorknob, obviously having trouble turning it, and Logan is about to get up to assist when it finally turns and the door opens. Virgil shuffles in in baggy black sweatpants and a small purple sweatshirt, the end of the sleeve in his mouth. Logan raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Virgil? What is it?”

Virgil stands in the doorway, looking down at his bare feet. He occasionally glances up to look at Logan’s desk, the bookshelf, a science poster on the wall. But never Logan himself. Logan is getting a little impatient, about to question Virgil or send him off to Patton when the toddler finally shuffles further into the room, gripping Logan’s nebula pajama pants in one small hand, looking up at him through his fringe. Logan dimly thinks it’s about time Virgil get a haircut. He’ll have to remind Patton.

“Is wainin’.”

Logan blinks, not understanding why that would necessitate a visit to his room. “Yes, it is. That happens when there is a lot of water in the clouds. They need to release it, so it rains.”

Virgil nods like he understands, though Logan isn’t sure if he does. Another long pause before he continues. “Is n-noisy. N-not nige.” Logan’s eyebrows pinch.

“Not ni-  _Oh_. Not  _nice_.”

Virgil nods. Logan finally registers that Virgil is trembling slightly. A roll of thunder makes the shaking worsen, and Logan frowns.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to talk to, ah, Daddy about this? He could comfort you far better than I.”

Virgil shakes his head and sniffles, tears dripping down his cheeks as lightning flashes in Logan’s window. Logan’s frown deepens. He can’t very well force Virgil to leave; that would likely further increase his distress. He wasn’t as good at comforting as Patton - in fact, he dared say he was horrible at it - but Virgil needed him, so…. He would try.

He scoops Virgil up into his lap, readjusting to assume his previous position leaning against his headboard. He holds Virgil in his lap, a tiny back pressed against his stomach as he comfortingly rubbed Virgil’s arms. “Do you know how storms happen, Virgil?”

Virgil shakes his head, taking his sleeve into his mouth again and looking up at Logan through his tears. His crying is slower and calmer than usual, which Logan supposes he can attribute to the qualities of the logical side’s room. That’s good, at least.

“Well, as clouds float along the sky’s atmosphere, they collect condensation - water - and store it. Over time, they collect too much, and they become too heavy. To get rid of the weight, they release the water in the form of rain.”

Another rumble of thunder. Another whimper and more tears.

“Lightning is caused by frozen rain colliding and creating an electric current. Eventually, this current builds strong enough to be released-” Another rumble of thunder, and Virgil cries out, turning to hide his face against Logan’s stomach. Logan sighs, petting Virgil’s hair as he thinks.

“Would you like me to read to you?”

A hesitant nod. Logan gently moves Virgil to sit beside him where the small side promptly presses into his side. He glances at the book he’d been reading. It was far too complicated to read to a child. He hums and concentrates, summoning a book that may or may not have come from Patton’s room. “The night Max wore his wolf suit, and made mischief of one kind and another…..”

**Roman**

Roman was laid across the carpet of the living room, coloring an Alice in Wonderland coloring book. He hummed to himself as he grabbed the blue colored pencil, starting on Alice’s dress. Patton was in the kitchen starting on Lunch, and Logan was helping Thomas study for a history test. Virgil was in Patton’s room watching a movie, Patton apparently trusting the little terror to not wreak havoc on the house while he cooked.

“Hey, Ro?”

Roman looks over his shoulder over towards the kitchen, where Patton is smiling down at him. “Sup, Padre?”

“Can you go tell Lo that lunch should be ready soon? He and Thomas need a break.”

Roman nods, getting to his feet. “Sure thing.”

“Thanks!”

Roman heads down the hall, knocking on Logan’s door. When he gets a grumble of a reply, he speaks up, putting on a confident air and trying out his Prince Voice. Thomas has been getting more into princes and dragons, lately.

“Logan! Patton asked me to inform you that lunch will be ready soon! And don’t think you can skip; he sounds ready to drag you out by your tie.”

A huff and another grumbled reply, and Roman considers his job done. He turns to head back to the living room, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Patton’s closed door. Didn’t he leave it open so he could listen for Virgil?

Roman creeps over, ready for a little terror as he opens the door slowly. He feels a strange sense of disappointment when the room appears empty, the credits of whatever movie Virgil was watching rolling on screen.

_Oh no._

Roman rushes back to the living room only for his suspicions to be confirmed. Virgil sits in front of Roman’s coloring book, red colored pencil in hand and scribbling messily on Alice’s face. Roman cries out in shock and anger, rushing over to the toddler and pulling him away from the book, ripping the colored pencil out of his hand.

He hardly has time to process what he’s done before Virgil screams and throws himself bodily onto the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kicks and screams. Roman covers his ears, gritting his teeth against the sound and Patton comes out of the kitchen to see what’s going on. He pauses for a moment in surprise before moving over to Virgil, placing a hand on the young side’s back to try and calm him.

The contact only makes Virgil scream louder and Patton draws his hand back. He looks back at Roman with concern, standing and walking over to the younger side. “What happened?” He practically has to shout over Virgil’s screaming.

“He was scribbling all over Alice! I had to stop him!” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Roman realizes how much of a jerk he was being. Okay, yeah, he felt bad. Patton gives him a look.

“I know, okay! Just-! Gimme a sec…”

Roman concentrates - which is hard to do with all the screaming - and conjures a Winnie the Pooh coloring book, complete with child crayons. He crouches next to Virgil, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Virge…. Virge! Hey, buddy, come on… I’m sorry, okay?” The tantrum continues. Roman tries not to get too annoyed, taking a deep breath. “I…. I made you a special coloring book! Just for you! It’s Winnie the Pooh! I know you and Daddy like it a lot.”

The screaming stops, and Virgil rolls over to look at Roman skeptically. Patton takes his leave back to the kitchen, smiling slightly.

Roman holds the book up for the toddler to see. “See? All for you, I promise. You can color all the pages!” Virgil pushes himself to sit up and wipes his face on the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Roman almost makes a disgusted face - the  _snot_  - but restrains himself. He rips the crayon pack off and hands the newly-freed crayons to the other, setting the coloring book in front of him.

Roman then turns and grabs his own coloring book and colored pencils, waving all the coloring away and laying on his stomach next to Virgil to resume his coloring. Virgil watches him for a moment before copying his pose, scribbling Pooh in with a yellow crayon, sniffling occasionally.

**Thomas**

Thomas sat on his bed with Virgil, looking around his room awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Less than ten minutes ago, Patton had appeared and plopped Virgil on his bed, begging him to babysit while Patton and Logan did… something. Thomas couldn’t remember. He’d barely gotten a word out before Patton was thanking him and sinking out again, waving goodbye to a cheerful little Virgil.

Now the two sat on Thomas’ bed, Thomas not knowing what to do and Virgil looking around with interest, feet kicking idly against the edge of the bed. Thomas discreetly checks his phone. Was Virgil supposed to take a nap? He knows his niece does after lunch, but if Virgil’s a side does he need to?

He has no idea what he’s doing.

What if he ends up hurting Virgil? What if Virgil is so scarred after this because Thomas messes up that it affects his personality? What if Virgil grows up to hate him? What if-

A small whimper breaks Thomas out of his thoughts and he glances down to the small side next to him. Virgil is crying quietly, a hand clamped over his mouth and shaking slightly. Thomas feels a well of dread in his stomach. He’d totally forgotten that Virgil was his anxiety; if Thomas let himself spiral, Virgil was affected. He bit his lip. What should he do?

Thomas thought back to when Logan and Patton had introduced him to Virgil. He’d been really confused when Virgil turned out to be a practical baby when Thomas himself was a teenager, but Logan had said something about how Virgil only manifested when Thomas’ own anxiety became more prevalent. He wasn’t like Logan and Patton, who’d manifested as children while Thomas was an infant because he needed them to be more mature than him. Virgil was a result of Thomas’ own condition. Logan had said, by all accounts, that Virgil was just like any other child in how he saw the world and how he thought.

Wait, that’s right! If he’s basically a normal kid, then Thomas should be able to make him feel better with cuddles, right? It was worth a shot…

Thomas scoops a crying Virgil up in his arms, hugging him close and running a hand through his hair, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry, Virgil. You’re okay. You’re safe. It’s okay.”

Thomas continued whispering reassurances into Virgil’s hair and rubbing his back until the tears have stopped. Thomas pulls back to look at Virgil, who looks up at him with blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes. He thinks for a moment, looking into those bright brown eyes.

“Do you like Disney?”

* * *

Patton bounces on the balls of his feet, nervous energy preventing him from staying still. “Lo, hurry up! We’ve been gone for almost 2 hours, what if Thomas needs our help?”

Logan sighs, rolling his eyes and adjusting his tie. “I am sure Thomas can handle one toddler for a couple of hours, Patton.”

Patton just gives Logan a look. Logan purses his lips. “I suppose you’re right. Let’s hurry, then.”

Logan and Patton sink out, rising up in Thomas’ room. Patton opens his mouth to announce their presence, but is cut off by Thomas’ loud, boisterous singing voice.

“-teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepaaaaaaaaared!” Thomas poses dramatically in the middle of his room as he comes to the end of the song, jazz hands raised above his head. Virgil is on Thomas’ bed still, rolling around on his back laughing uncontrollably, his face pink. Thomas catches his breath, smiling at the sight and laughing a bit himself.

“See, Patton? I told you there was nothing to worry about.”


End file.
